


Don't You Like Me?

by allyourpoison



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ashton Calum and Michael will appear later, F/M, M/M, Niall Liam and Luke as best friends, POV Third Person, zourry friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourpoison/pseuds/allyourpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kind of likes Luke. The feeling isn't mutual, and that's okay because he likes Miss Calder, his Literature teacher, more. But let's be realistic, what are the chances of that happening? Apparently, a lot.<br/>Luke can't stand Niall's boyfriend or his mates. They are not their friends, why they kept hanging with them?<br/>And Zayn doesn't like Liam. He doesn't. He meant it.</p><p>High school AU based on the TV series Life As We Know It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I won't write a chaptered again. Why do I ever believe me?

“Hey, are you guys coming to the game with Ni and me?” Harry approached to Louis and Zayn in the middle of the sidewalk, around two blokes before their school. The three of them where best friends since the very first day of kinder garden, when Louis had wrote his name in de top left corner of the other boys’ drawings with a red crayon. Harry had been impressed of his ability and asked the older boy to teach him how to write his own name; to which Louis had complied by spelling it _Gati_.  On the other hand, Zayn replied by writing a Z on the other boy’s work. Louis had always been obsessed with that letter; he found it so cool to meet someone whose name had a Z at the time.

“I can’t, man.” Zayn said as they walked one next to the other, with Harry in the middle. “Liam and I have to do a science project”.

“Oh, a _science project_ ,” Louis mocked. “Is that a fancy way to say you are going to be busy fucking your boyfriend?”

Zayn groaned. “We are not boyfriends, okay?” Harry and Louis gave him an incredulous glance. “We are just parents in this project and we happen to get a long, but we are _not_ dating; I don’t like him that way!”

“Yeah, he’s too stupid for you,” Harry made a dismissive gesture with his hand and Louis nodded.

“He’s not stupid!” Zayn retorted. “He’s just... he’s not very good at words.”

“He’s right, Harry. Steroids had gotten into his head, that’s all.” Louis shrugged fake-nonchalantly.

Zayn sighed and didn’t say anything; the tiniest thing about Liam he could add to the conversation would make it endless. New topic: “What about you, Lou? Are you three-wheeling for the lovely couple tonight?”

The older boy looked down for a second before he answer. “Actually, I was thinking about asking Luke out.”

The tanned boy snorted, “Good luck with that.”

“Hey!” Louis protested.

“C’mon,” Harry intertwined, “we are going to be late if we don’t hurry up.”

Xxx

“Heeeey, babe.” Harry greeted Niall by hugging him from behind and resting his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. Niall, who was next to his locker talking to Luke by the time his boyfriend came, melted into the embrace.

“Hi, Luke. Can I interrupt your conversation by being a fluffy idiot?” Luke said ironically, showing his discomfort.

“Oh! Hi, Luke, lord of everything. How are you this morning? May I steal _my_ boyfriend from you?” Harry replied and he barely gave Luke time to roll his eyes before disappear into an empty classroom with Niall.

Why did Luke even bother with those people?

“Hi, Luke.” He didn’t need to turn around to know whose voice was that, Luke watched inside his locker, as if he was looking for a book.

“Hi, Louis. How are you?” He tried to sound polite. He liked Harry’s friends just as much like the curly haired boy. And that was not at all. Okay, they weren’t that bad, but he still didn’t like them. With Niall and Harry dating and with Liam pinning over Zayn, he just had to take their presence.

“I’m great. Listen, I guessing you’re going to the game with us, I’m right?” Luke nodded and held himself for rolling his eyes. He knew were this was going. “Well, I was think-“

“No.”

“What?” it was like he could hear Louis arching an eyebrow.

“I’m not interested, okay?” Luke closed his locker and spared a glance to Louis’ shocked face and began to walk to his classroom.

It wasn’t like he didn’t find Louis attractive. The older boy was gorgeous. He simply wasn’t interested on him in that way. In _any_ way.

Xxx

Louis hadn’t minded Luke’s dismissal. It seemed like a nice idea at the moment and the younger boy was really fit. Stunning, actually.

Speaking of stunning... There was Miss Calder, the Literature teacher. Simply drop dead gorgeous. She may not have Luke’s blue eyes, but she had an amazing mind and a spectacular body. Luke _who_?

It wasn’t until the bell rang that Louis noticed he had spent the whole class staring at her. Miss Calder released the class, the students began to get out and Louis happened to be the last one in left the classroom.

“Bye, _Louis_.” She said to him before he crossed the door. Louis turned around to see her smiling knowingly. He smiled back.

Xxx

“Okay, I think we are done.” Zayn announced. He and Liam had been at his kitchen table working on their project. Actually, _he_ was done. Liam had done nothing but staring at him.

“Yeah...” Liam sounded disappointed. “It’s early, we could hang out.”

“Sure, we could still make it to the game.” Zayn actually wanted to go, he needed some fresh air.

“We already missed the half... I was thinking we stay here and watch a movie” Liam said it like it was a pleading and the tanned boy couldn’t reject him.

Later when they were on the couch, covered with a blanket, and half into the movie Liam rested his head on Zayn shoulder, the older boy knew he had chosen the best option.

Xxx

The school was playing against Rockland High who was killing it. As much as he supported the school team, Louis knew they didn’t have a chance. Hockey wasn’t one of Louis’ favourite sports, Luke wasn’t talking to him and the happy couple were snogging; so he decided to have a walk. And by walk he meant look for the beer he kept in his father’s car. His old man had lent it to him for once.

He was on the driver’s sit drinking one of the bottles. He had thought of bring them to the boys, but they wouldn’t appreciate. Why had he come to the game in the first place?

A knock on the passenger’s windows pull him out of his thoughts. He glanced at his side to find Miss Calder making him a sing to open the window. So he did.

“Why are you doing drinking alcohol in school property?” She asked.

Louis jumped on his sit. “Oh, well, I...”

“Relax.” She said while she opened the door and made herself comfortable in the passengers sit. Louis didn’t know what to make out of this situation. “I won’t say anything...” Louis let himself relax. Well, a little part of him at least; the other part was preoccupied thinking about the gorgeous teacher inside his father’s car! “...today.”

“What?” Seriously, what was she saying?

 “You are having detention tomorrow” she affirmed holding his gaze.

He only blinked.

“You can’t just do what you want in school, Louis.” She said in a slow voice and took the bottle away from him. “The wrong person could find out.” She took a sip of beer and handed the bottle back to him with a smirk before leaving the car.

Did that just actually happen?


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry I had to be the bad teacher there, but you got to learn not to do illegal activities on school, Louis” said Miss Calder to the blue eyed boy; the two of them were on her car.

How they had ended up in this situation? Well, Miss Calder had sat on her desk, legs crossed, reading a book while Louis was on his own desk in detention. She was wearing the shortest skirt he had ever saw her wearing. It was weird, she always seemed to look after her clothes –maybe too much, in Louis’ opinion–, making sure every outfit was appropriate for a classroom full of horny teenagers.

“Seeing anything interesting?” She had suddenly asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Damn, he has been caught staring at her legs.

“Um...” had been all he could articulate. She didn’t add more, just gave him a smirk.

After detention she had offered him a drive home because she felt he had learned the lesson. At least that’s was she said.

And now they were pulled over halfway between school and his home.

“If I remember well, you also drank”. Where this confidence was coming from? Alright, Louis wasn’t a shy guy, but he’s always been one to respect his teachers.

“Yeah,” she moved on her sit to be able to look at him straight in the eyes, and with a seductive voice added: “but nobody caught me.”

 “Are you saying is it okay as long as nobody catches you?” She was being a tease; he could play that game too.

“All I’m saying is that you need to learn to hide better next time you’d do something... inappropriate.” She replied sliding gracefully her index finger along his jaw.

“And are you willing to teach me, _Miss Calder_?” Louis began to lend in.

“I could try”. And with that, two set of lips collided.

Xxx

That night Josh, the hockey team captain, was having a party and Luke was having a plan ­–Oh  God, he was talking like Liam! Maybe they needed some time apart.

Anyway, he has asked his friend Ashton to bring some hot friend he could introduce to Liam so the brunette could forget about Zayn. According to him, it was working pretty well; he had noticed that his friend and Calum had been talking for an hour now. They would take distance from Harry and his idiotic mates. Ashton was a God.

“I love you.” He stated to his new idol. “I really do.”

The older boy laughed. “If you really loved me, you’d tell me what is the deal with that pretty little brunette with blue eyes who just arrived” Luke glanced at the direction Ashton was nodding; he meant Louis. Really?

“I’m sorry, man. My hatred for him is way bigger than my love for you”. He replied shrugging.

“Boo, you whore,” Ashton quoted and went over to where Louis was.

Xxx

“Look, look!” Zayn approached to Harry, who was talking with some pink haired boy he remembered from his math class last year. “That bloke is completely chatting Louis up!”

“He’s fit. It’s been ages since Louis last was with someone.” Harry immediately turned to talk to him after giving the kid an apologetic smile.

They watched the pair talking for a few moments before Louis shook his head and the blonde guy moved away glancing at his feet.

“What the fuck?” Did Louis reject the bloke? “Harry, I think our friend has gone insane.”

“It seems that your boyfriend isn’t insane enough to reject the guy who is chatting _him_ up.” Harry replied and nodded to where Liam was talking to some guy Zayn didn’t recognize. They looked pretty cosy. He wasn’t his boyf-

Before he could think about what he was doing, he approached to the corner were the two boys were talking and kissed Liam straight in the mouth.

Xxx

Where the hell this Ashton guy was last week? If Louis hadn’t this thing going on with Miss Calder, he would totally have say yes to him. Okay, he could have snogged him for a while. After all, the kiss with Miss Calder may have been onetime thing. Please, God, don’t let it be a onetime thing.

He glanced around to see what his friends were up to. Great, Zayn and Liam were making out, just great.  Now the two of them would date and the tanned boy’d become a sappy loser just like Harry. He needed some new friends. New _single_ friends.

He kept glancing around and his gaze met Luke’s, although the younger boy looked away almost immediately. Okay, Louis wasn’t coming over him for a chat with him, then.

Harry was occupied talking with Michael again. Niall was snogging Josh. Maybe he could still find Asht- Wait. Niall wasn’t supposed to be snogging Josh but Harry. Louis got to do something before Harry see them.

“Niall?!” Too late. Harry looked devastated as he came towards his boyfriend. Seconds later he, Zayn and Louis were in front of the blond boy. “What are you doing?”

It was obvious that Niall was right pissed and couldn’t formulate an answer. “We were taking bodyshots and got out of control.” Josh explained. “Nothing more.”

“Shut up, Josh. Don’t make yourself get punched” Zayn warned while Louis hugged Harry. Niall still couldn’t say a word.

“Let’s just live,” Harry said between sobs.

“Okay. I’ll go find Liam to say goodbye and let him know he should take care of Niall.” Zayn announced. “Wait for me outside, okay?”

Louis nodded and began to walk Harry to the door. In their way out, he saw Luke out of the corner of his eyes looking at the scene. The older boy didn’t dare to meet his eyes, too afraid of find satisfaction in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is looking/staring/glancing/seeing everything and everybody in this chapter. I tried not to use the same word too much and I’m sure there is a lot of grammar mistakes due to that. I’m sorry :/


	3. Chapter 3

Louis felt like he was on heaven. He was making out with his teacher on the janitor’s closet. Him! This was happening to him. This was his life. What a way to start the week.

A noise at the door made the couple interrupt their activity.

“Hide!” ~~Miss Calder~~ Eleanor whisper-yelled and they both hurried up behind some shelves. The janitor came in, took the swab and left. “That was close.” The teacher declared with a sigh of relief.

“I still don’t understand why we can go to your place.” Louis said opening his arms and letting her inside. He couldn’t get enough of her.

“It’s I live with my mum,” she admitted looking down.

“What? How come?” He tried to sound sweet; the blush that covered her face when she voiced her secret was kind of cute.

“Teachers aren’t pay that well, Louis. Besides, I’m only twenty-three.” She justified.

“Then, when we are going to see each other?”

“I...” kiss “...have...” kiss “a _plan_.” And another kiss.

“I’m listening,” He said with a lazy smile.

“I’m in charge of the school play” She kissed him again. If they kept like this, the conversation would end after everybody went home. But Louis wasn’t complaining, of course.

“So?”

“So, you are going to audition” She leaned in to another kiss but Louis pulled out.

“Of course I’m not!”

“C’mon, Louis. I’m just supervising it and you’d have a small part; we’ll spend most of the time backstage. It’s the perfect cover”

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” They kissed one more time. “What wouldn’t I do for you?”

Xxx

“Have you talked to Harry?” Liam asked Niall at lunch. The three friends haven’t interacted since Saturday night after Luke and Liam had taken Niall home.

“I tried to call him but he wouldn’t answer,” the blonde replied.

“You’re an idiot.” Liam stated.

“I was drunk! I didn’t mean to.” Niall defended himself.

“We all know how he is when he drinks; Harry should’ve been with him.” Luke told Liam.

“Are you seriously implying it was Harry’s fault?”

“Just because he’s best friend with your boyfriend, that doesn’t mean you should be on his side” Luke accused.

“First of all, Zayn is not my boyfriend; we just kissed and-” Liam was saying with a blush but was interrupted.

“What are you talking about?” Niall intervened.

“He and Zayn were snogging at the party” Luke said with a neutral voice and Niall opened his mouth in surprise.

“Can’t we just drop the topic? Niall, you need to talk to Harry.”

“I know, I know.” He ate some of his spaghetti and spoke again: “What about you, Lu? Did you get some?”

“No, I was too busy taking care of your drunken ass!”

Xxx

Luke didn’t actually wanted to be on the play. He just needed some credits for UNI and this would only take two months of his time. The fact that it was a musical adaptation of _The Three Musketeers_ didn’t make him happier. A musical for fuck’s sake! He loved to sing and was an amazing singer -he wasn’t being cocky, he really was amazing-, but a musical sounded pathetic. However, Calum Hood was part of the direction and the boy was in charge of the script; Luke chose to trust in Ashton’s friend qualities this once.

He waited on the auditorium for his turn. God, the original songs sucked. He has seen every kid that went up stage made a fool of themselves. He just wanted to be his turn, do his thing and get over with it.

Great, Louis Tomlinson was next. This was going to be funny.

Xxx

“Stop avoiding Liam” Harry demanded Zayn as they walked through the empty school hallways.

“Stop avoiding Niall, then!” Zayn replied.

“You know it’s not the same. _You_ kissed Liam, be a man and tell him you don’t want anything with him!” Actually Zayn did wanting something to do with Liam. Everything. The problem was that, if he said so, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from his friends.

“Man up you too and speak with Niall.” Zayn insisted.

“It’s not the same. _He_ is the one who screwed up a relationship of _one year_. I have the right of avoiding him for a couple of days.” Harry stated.

Harry looked like he was taking the whole situation pretty well, but Zayn knew better. “You have to talk to him. You need closure, mate.”

“Yeah, I gues-” Harry didn’t end the sentence; the auditorium’s door was opened and something inside caught his attention.

“What are you looking at?” Zayn asked going by his friend side when he saw a smirk on his face. “That Louis?” Their best friend was on the stage dancing ridiculously while he sang the most awful song ever.

“I think he’s auditioning for the play.”

“No way!" Were they talking about the same Louis?

“Then, tell me what is it?” Harry pointed to the stage.

“It couldn’t be.” Zayn shook his head. “Anyway, I should get going to class, I’m already late.”

“Me too.” As they parted ways Harry yelled: “Say hi to your new boyfriend!”

“Twat!”

After that, he went straight to his science classroom. It has already started but the teacher said nothing to him, just gave him a hard gaze.

“Hey, you” Liam greeted him in a lazy whispered as Zayn sat next to him in class.

“Hey.” The tanned boy replied. “Listen, about the other night... I hope things don’t get weird between us, you know?” And he was the one good with words...

“Oh, don’t worry. We are good.” Liam seemed hurt. Damn.

“Okay, I enjoy so much your friendship and I glad it was unaffected.” That was meant to make the other boy feel better, but judging by Liam’s expression it only got worse. This was going to be a problem.

Xxx

Harry picking up his things in maths after the class was dismissed when Niall appeared in front of him. “We need to talk.”

The curly haired boy shook his head. “You are wrong. _I_ don’t need to do anything but get away from you.”

“C’mon, Harry. Don’t be like that. We are going to have this conversation eventually.”

“Okay, let’s have it now.” Niall opened his mouth to begin to talk but Harry went first. “We are done; I don’t want you to speak to me ever again.” He didn’t even give Niall time to reply and leave the room. Great, he was his lab partner, too. He’d have to ask if someone like to change with him at this point of the semester. Just great.

Xxx

“Explain.” Zayn and Harry told him at the same time that day after class, while Louis was waiting for the cast to be announced.

 _Because I want to bang Miss Calder_. “I need extra credit,” he finally said.

“Okay, only for that, we are going to laugh at you just a little bit.” Harry said and gave him an one arm hug. Louis shook his head in response.

In that moment, Miss Calder appeared with a list, approached to the bulletin board and posted the list. Lots of students suddenly went over and crowed around it. Louis didn’t have rush to know who he was playing, so he waited.

“I got one of the Three! I’m Athos!” He heard Luke tell his friends. Louis really hoped to get a small part. He didn’t have anything against Aramis or Porthos, but he had no intention of being one of the Three Musketeers. It would be a lot of work to be one of them.

Once he crown dispersed he advanced to the board, close enough to read it.

Be careful of what you wish for, they say...

“I got d’Artagnan” he voiced in a whisper.

...you might get it.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam had been distant lately. Zayn knew why. Not only he knew why but he could do something to fix it, too. He actually wanted to do it.

The problem was that it was taking him too much time to gain enough courage to do it, and it seemed that things were fixing by themselves. Not fast enough, but they were getting there.

Right then, for example; they were making homework in Zayn’s kitchen table as usual. The problem was that normally, after an hour, Liam would suggest to watch a movie. It’s had been two and a half hours and they still were doing homework. The tanned boy even suspected his friend was making up some shit about a paper due tomorrow so they didn’t talk.

“Hey, Li” Zayn finally dare to break the silence.

“Umm?” The younger boy was still focused in his homework.

 _C’mon, Malik. You can do it. You certainly want it._ “What do you have to do tomorrow night?”

“Nothing, why?” The brown haired boy hasn’t bothered to look up.

“Maybe you’ll like, I was thinking... we could go to a restaurant for dinner?”

“Like... a date?” Liam had yet to meet his eyes, but Zayn could see the corners of his mouth rising.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, sure.” Liam’s answer sounded nonchalantly, but the blush on his check told otherwise.

Xxx

The day after they announced the cast, the actors were called to a first rehearsal before classes.  “A rehearsal of a rehearsal” according to Calum. That meant nobody had actually time to read the script and get into their characters. Luke thought it was stupid. Calum said it would be better if he could give some instructions before the actors get their own ideas about how to perform. Luke still thought it was stupid. Stupid and art-blocking.

Luke arrived to the auditorium first than anyone, sat on the stage and began to read the script. He was just on the second scene when he heard someone said: “we are having sex”. It was Louis.

“Excuse me?” He tried to sound shocked. You never knew what was happening on Louis’ mind.

“In the play. I haven’t finished it yet, but I bet you, we are having a sex scene.” Louis explained shaking the script he had on his left hand and taking sit next to Luke.

“You know that’s no possible, right?”

“Have you read this thing?” The older boy inquired. “Our lines, our _songs_! For God’s sake, who had the brilliant idea of adapting this novel into a musical?!”

“Calum” Luke simply responded. He still didn’t understand was Louis meant. “What about the songs?

“ _I want you to teach me well_? _I’m going to introduce you to our world_? _You’ll be part of us, just let me in_?” Louis quoted. “Those don’t scream innuendo to you? Did he even read the original book?”

“You made those up!” He protested.

“Na-ah. Maybe the three of your end up gangbanging me!”

Luke had to giggle. He tried not to, but it was impossible. “Oh, no! I’m not sharing you; the sexual tension is all ours.” He continued the joke.

“Well, babe,” Louis began, leaning closer to Luke, “I got-Hi, _Miss Calder_!” He interrupted himself as their teacher appeared.

“Hi boys, what were you doing?” She was frowning.

“Luke and I were discussing our lines” Louis answered casually. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you _in private,_ ” he added getting up.

“Sure, let’s go to my classroom. It has to be quick, though.”

“I’ll do my best” the older boy replied with a smirk, and he and Miss Calder leaved Luke alone in the auditorium wondering if Louis had been really about to kiss him.

Xxx

Harry arrived to school twenty minutes early and waited outside hoping he could find Niall as soon as the other boy came. He had decided he couldn’t blacklist his ex boyfriend from his life. He wasn’t about to forgive him. God, no. He wasn’t going to ask him to be best friends either: he simply didn’t want them to avoid each other on the hallways. He knew the awkwardness would still remain, though.

Fifteen minutes after, Harry saw blonde hair appear into his view. He waved at Niall and the other boy seemed surprised at the curly haired’s boy action.

“Ni, can we talk?” He asked when the boy was close to him.

“Sure, Harry. What’s up?” Harry could tell Niall was trying to look unsurprised.

“I’ve been thinking... Like I know what you did is something you wouldn’t have done sober?” He knew he should have practice what to say at home. Dammit.

“Are you-” The blonde one began but Harry cut him raising his hands.

“No, no, no. That’s not about it. I... just can’t, you know? The image... yeah.” Niall must have understood his words, because he looked down. So Harry continued: “I just wanted to clarify that I want, like I don’t know, be able to say hi to you and stuff normally, like two people who knew each other. You understand me?”

“Yeah...” Niall nodded. Of course he understood; he was friend with Liam, he should be used to the rambling. “It’s an invitation for keep the awkwardness down, right?” Niall said with a pretty sad smile. He got it.

Xxx

Louis and Miss Calder only came back after the whole cast had arrived to the auditorium. They looked very agitated. Luke was sure they had just realised what time it was and had to come back running.

They rehearsed the play reading the script and Calum gave them a lot of indications. Miss Calder also suggested a couple of things, but she mostly kept checking her phone.

Speaking of keep checking phones... Every time Louis had the chance he would be texting. The guy had one of the most important roles and he spent almost the whole rehearsal occupied with his phone. Even in the scenes he was part of! Luke couldn’t believe how the older boy had got such an important role. Everybody knew what an irresponsible arse he was.

Never mind now. The next rehearsal was going to be the next day after class and Luke wouldn’t have to deal with Louis until them.

As soon Luke was out of the auditorium, he bumped into an exited Liam. “I spoke to Zayn yesterday!” He announced. Niall was following close behind.

“Yeah? You sent him to hell?” Luke inquired.

“None of that. He asked me on a date.” He was grinning. Was Luke supposed to be happy for him?

“That’s awesome, mate!” Niall congratulated. “You guys should double with Harry and me sometime”. He added as they began to walk to their classes.

“What?!” Luke asked. His nightmare was becoming real.

“Are you two back together?” Liam sounded way too much happy.

Niall ducked his head. “Well, not yet, but he spoke to me today and I think that it’ll only take a couple of weeks”.

“What did he say?”

“Something about we talking again and don’t wanting to make things awkward.”

“That’s all?” Luke frowned. “Maybe you misunderstood him.”

“No way, man. You should’ve been there. We are getting back together eventually, I’m telling you.”

“Whatever you say.”

They reached the lab and Liam said goodbye to them and kept going to his math class. In the moment he opened the door, Luke notices Michael sat next to Harry, in Niall’s spot.

“Harry, what the fuck?!” The blond one yelled. Thank God the teacher wasn’t there yet.

“I got a new lab’s partner. What’s the problem?” The curly haired boy seemed genuinely surprised at his ex’s shock.

“ _I_ ’m your lab’s partner!” Niall replied. “I thought everything was alright between each other.”

“I _can’t_ , Niall. I told you this earlier.” Harry sighed deeply. “I do want to keep the awkwardness down, but I can’t be near you. Not just yet. I though you have understood that”.

 _No, he hasn’t_. Luke thought while taking his usual sit.

Xxx

That night Zayn had taken Liam to the best restaurant his savings permitted him, then to the movies were he restrained himself to snog the younger boy during the whole movie. Now they were standing at Liam’s home door. He needed to do the things right this time.

Zayn took his date’s hands between his own, breathed deep and let it out: “Liam, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Liam’s checks turned red. “Are you sure?” He sounded so insecure, like he was afraid Zayn would back down.

“Yes, I am.” He affirmed with a nod and a smile.

“Then, yes, I want.” Only after that Zayn allowed himself to kiss Liam’s soft, warm and beautiful lips.


	5. Chapter 5

 “Harry, do you have a minute?” His ex boyfriend asked just after the curly haired boy had finished his lunch. With a nod, Harry said goodbye to his friends and followed Niall out of the cafeteria, to the empty halls.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. You know... about yesterday?” He made a pause and looked at Harry straight in the eyes. “I overreacted. I guess I didn’t quite understand our talk.”

“It’s okay. It’s just... I want- I don’t know.” Harry shrugged and took a minute to put his thoughts in order. “I need time; time away from you, time to be on my own. But that’s impossible if wherever I glance I see you. And the last thing I want is avoid you or you having to avoid me, though.”

“So you aren’t seeing anybody? I thought you and Mi-”

“What?!” Harry interrupted.  “Niall, no! I’m not ready to move on.”

Niall nodded and gave him a sad, small smile. “Me neither.”

Xxx

That day after class, the cast got reunited again at the school auditorium for another rehearsal. This time they had been expected to know all of their lines. Miss Calder had just called the end of the day but Luke felt his and Louis’ song was just about to come out right.

“Maybe we could stay a little longer?” He suggested in a question. “At least Louis and I.”

“Yeah,” the older boy agreed, “It’ll only take like half an hour.”

“I don’t think so, boys. I _got to go_ and I have to close the auditorium.” She said firmly.

“That’s okay,” the janitor intervened, “I can close after they’re gone.” The guy has just arrived to wash the floor and saving the day. Okay, maybe Luke was overreacting, but to win a discussion with a teacher wasn’t something that happens every day.

“That’s settled then.” Luke smiled at his victory and turned to continue with the practice. Miss Calder left looking annoyed and Louis waved at her with a worried face. Come on! They needed the practice. She couldn’t be upset just because they wanted to stay after hours.  If anything, she should be happy.

Luke shrugged off the thought and focussed on Louis. No, he focussed on his song with Louis. That’s right. The song was the only important thing there.

Xxx

“So, what did the boys say to you when you told them about us?” Liam asked Zayn as they walked to the tanned boy’s home that evening.

“They... they were happy for us.”

“Really?” Liam stopped and asked incredulous and Zayn nodded fervently, grinning and they start walking again.

Actually Harry and Louis had congratulated him with big, warm smiles and say ‘it was fucking time’ in unison. The tanned boy had been scared to tell them. He thought his friends would tease to no end. It turned out they weren’t a couple of twats and Zayn had been worried about nothing.

“I thought they didn’t like me.” Liam confessed looking down.

“If I’m honest, I thought the same thing. It seems we were wrong.” Zayn half-hugged his boyfriend by the waist. He couldn’t forgive himself for the time they had lost. At least they were together now, and hopefully for a long time.

“Or maybe, they hate me but they are lying because they love you so much.” The tanned boy was about to object but Liam’s eyes were emanating fondness, not hurt or fear. So, he hoped it was only a joke. “What the fuck?! Harry?”

They had almost arrived when Liam’s words pulled Zayn out of his thoughts. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Look!” Liam pointed at Harry’s porch. Damn. Bad day to be neighbours with your friend. Right in front of his eyes, in all their glory, Harry and Michael were kissing. Actually, they were snoging.

“What’s wrong with that?” Zayn was only half-playing fool; he honestly didn’t believe there was anything wrong with Harry kissing someone else, but at the same time he knew what Liam was thinking.

“What about Niall?” Liam was really upset. The tanned boy rushed to open the door of his own house to continued the conversation inside before the ‘kissers’ could noticed them.

“They broke up, Li. And it was _because_ Niall cheated.” Zayn defended Harry once the door was close behind them.

“But, just today he told Niall he wasn’t ready to move on. He gave him hope!” Liam protested.

“Hope for what?!” Zayn was going to kill Harry, he couldn’t believe this was how he was spending his time with Liam. “He isn’t dating Michael, they just hang out.”

“It seemed like they would go back together eventually.” Liam explained. “Wait, you knew about this and didn’t tell me?”

“Let me put something straight, Harry and Niall aren’t going back together. At least Harry doesn’t show any signs of wanting it. And about the Michael thing? As far as I knew it was all platonic. I don’t know how they ended up kissing. And anyway, it’s his life; it shouldn’t concern you or Niall anymore.”

“But...”

“No ‘but’s, let’s forget about them. I’m not going to let them be our first fight” Zayn affirmed and approached to Liam for a short kiss. The other boy smiled and muted a simple ‘okay’.

Xxx

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

It wasn’t until Eleanor left the building that Louis noticed she was pissed. The whole point of him being in the play was for them spending more time together. He should have realised that she wanted to be with him when she said she got to leave. Damn it. Shit.

After Luke and he gave the last adjusts to their song, the two of them spent around an hour talking about music. It turned out they had the same taste. Luke was a nice guy when he let his guard down.

Anyway, Louis called Eleanor as soon as he found himself outside the auditorium. She picked up before the second ring.

“El, I’m so, sorry.” He rushed to say. “I’m such an idiot. Can I go to see you now?”

After a long pause Louis was about to ask her if she was still there. “No, Louis.”

“Please, let me make it up for you,” he begged.

“I’m sorry, Louis, but I don’t think we should keep seeing each other anymore”.

“What?! Why?”

“It was a stupid thing to do from the beginning. It shouldn’t have happened.”

“Don’t do this to me, Eleanor. I love you.” This couldn’t be real. Please, let this be a bad dream.

“Bye, Louis.” She didn’t gave him time to reply before hanging up.

Louis stood there, outside the school, trying to process it all; the situation, his feelings and how he was going to get her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I was having trouble with this chapter. Since the only POV in this story are Luke, Louis, Zayn and Harry's, it’s very difficult for me to write what happen with the other characters sometimes. I was trying to figure out a way to do it without this chapter being too short but I couldn’t :/ (It took me really long for nothing, but at least I can finally move on in the story).

On Monday, Louis had arrived to school and gone straight to find Eleanor. He had spent his whole weekend thinking about a special way to show her how much she meant for him. They met in her classroom, so there was no chance for anyone to interrupt them. Unfortunately, he did not get the answer he was waiting for.

“A mix tape. Really? You got it straight out of 1994?” She said smirking incuriously at him when he gave it to her, and he blushed.

There was a shadow of fondness in her eyes, though.  So his gift wasn’t complete rejected, Louis guessed. He knew it was old fashioned and kind of cheesy, but he had thought Eleanor would appreciate the detail. Hey, hi didn’t had a job; all he could do to be romantic was to make her a playlist, and he wanted it to be more personal than just send her a link to 8tracks.

“Just listen to it, please.” Louis pleaded. He really wanted her back. “Do... do you have where...”

“Yes, I still have an old stereo” She said nodding and then looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled affectionately.

Xxx

Luke felt pleased with himself. Yesterday Ashton had came to him and asked about Louis. Luke still didn’t want to be a matchmaker for them. It wasn’t for anything in particular but the same old reason that he didn’t liked Louis. Nothing else. Really. You must believe him.

Anyway, instead of that, he set Ashton up in a date with Niall. That way Ashton would stop bother him with the Louis thing, and Niall would do another something else with his time than expect for Harry to change his mind. It was a win-win situation. A win-win-win situation, actually.

Xxx

“I told Niall about Harry and Michael”. That’s how Liam greeted Zayn that morning in school’s hallway. No hi, no kiss and no pet name either.

“Are you for real?” Zayn asked his boyfriend.

“Of course. I wasn’t supposed to tell him? It was a secret?” Liam replied defiantly.

“We haven’t seen each other since yesterday and you start with the Harry and Niall thing without even a hello?”

Liam’s eyes covered with understanding at those words. “Oh.”

“Ooooh.” The tanned boy parroted mockingly.

“I’m sorry, babe!” The younger boy jumped to hug him and Zayn couldn’t contain the smile.

“It’s okay, but you really need to stop our friends’ break up getting into our relationship, love.” Just because he couldn’t stay upset with Liam for more than five seconds, Zayn wasn’t going to tolerate those little scenes his boyfriend pulled in Niall’s behalf. He wasn’t even sure if Niall actually cared that bad about Harry anymore.

“Okay.” Liam agreed, and after a pause he added: “You know that Niall has a date with one of Luke’s friends? You should tell Harry that.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and sighed.

Xxx

“Did you like the mix tape?” Louis was standing in the middle of the stage. Eleanor had asked him to stay at the auditorium after the rehearsal. And now there were they. Alone.

“I did.” She began to walk towards Louis. “ _You belong with me_? Really?” She asked with superiority. But she was faking it, Louis could tell.

“It was meant to make you smile.”

“It did” She was grinning as she got closer.

When they kissed Louis knew it was a mission accomplishment.

Xxx

That was it. Michael and Harry were alone in the younger’s boy room. That was the moment. They were going to do it. Harry couldn’t believe it. They had been kissed for about twenty minutes now and the shirts were laying on the floor since two minutes ago.

He and Niall never actually got to have sex despite being together for several months. Both of them were virgins and wanted to wait until they were ready. Harry was glad they never did it; the Irish boy had cheated on him after all.

_What are you doing?_ He thought. _Are you really thinking about your ex while you are on a pretty boy’s bed?_

He shook his head and focused on Michael’s sinful lips. Those were way more appealing than Niall’s. _Stop!_

The buzz of his phone was what finally put him out of his thoughts and Michael’s lips. It was Zayn.

“I’m bussy,” he said, his tone flat.

“Mate, you _got_ to come here. There is no way you believe me if I told you what I’m seeing.” His friend ignored him.

“Where are you? What are you seeing?” He glanced at Michael, looking at him from the bed with a lazy smile on his face. “Can’t you just send me a picture?”

“I’m at the auditorium, setting the lights for the school play. You’ll have to come over to find out” Zayn insisted and hung up.

Harry sighed.

“Sorry, M. I got to go.” He was going to kill Zayn if it wasn’t worth it.

 

 

Zayn was waiting for him outside when he arrived.

“Hurry up, mate. We got to be quiet,” the tanned boy said grabbing Harry by his left wrist and walking towards the second’s floor entrance, were they normally set the lights.

“What’s happening, though?” Harry whispered.

“See it for yourself.” Zayn pointed at the stage.

Harry couldn’t trust what his eyes were showing him. Louis and Miss Calder kissing! He had a thousand of questions but he couldn’t voice any of them.

“You are lucky you were late for the main show.” Zayn commented and pulled a disgusted face. “They were having sex when I caught them.”

“You are lying!”

“I wish!”

So he had being pulled out of Michael bed to see Louis having a post-sex snog with a teacher? Don’t get him wrong; this was really big, epic! But he’d like he would have been the one doing it tonight.

Who would have thought that Louis, the lonely one of the group would be the first one losing his virginity. And with a teacher of all the people.

How he did that? Harry didn’t like women, but you got to admit Miss Calder was kind of hot.

Xxx

Louis left the auditorium that night feeling complete. He and Eleanor were back together. The break up had only lasted a day, but it had been enough for him to think it was the worst think that had happened in his live. Well, he knew he was overreacting but he really was content now that they had made up.

Suddenly, he felt to set of arms grabbing him and pulling him down. They were to kill him, he was going to die happy though.

“How come you are fucking a teacher and you didn’t tell us anything?” That was Zayn’s voice. “We are your _friends_!”

Louis looked at his aggressors and sighed in relief; they were just Harry and Zayn.

“I couldn’t, I promised,” he defended himself.

“Since when you are fucking Miss Calder?” Harry asked.

“A couple of weeks” he admitted without being able to contain the smirk forming in his face. “We are not just fucking, we are in a relationship.”

“If you said so” Harry smiled.

“I mean it. And you can’t tell anybody, if she found out you knew, she’ll end up things.”

“Your secret if safe with us, mate” Zayn assured. “But you got to tell us everything about it.”

“I will,” Louis accepted grinning. Finally he could share it with someone.

“You are the man, man” Harry said hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group thing, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are half way there! See you next week :)

“Pretty Zaynie...” Liam sing-songed and gave the tanned boy a peck on the check that morning at science’ classroom.

“Someone is on a great mood today.” Zayn said beaming. That was the Liam he knew. Lately it seemed like Harry and Niall’s break up had been more important than the two of them getting together. There still were those moments in which everything was great, though. When he looked at his boyfriend’s smile, Zayn could swear everything was perfect.

“I am,” the younger boy admitted.

“And may I know why?”

“Well, if you must... The dance is coming and I got an idea!”

“I’m scared” Zayn began to pretend trembling.

“Don’t be silly!” Liam giggled. Wow, he really was on a good mood. “Since we are going and the limos are expensive, I was thinking about share it.”

“With who?”

“Well, maybe Luke and Louis could go together? And I don’t know... we do have other friends that could come, too. But the two of them should really go together.”

“I don’t know... Luke already rejected Louis once.”

“But, c’mon, Zaynie. They are getting along better now. And it’s just going to be a group thing; they are our best friends!”

Zayn ducked his head. “Alright. Only because Luke doesn’t have that attitude anymore.” Liam jumped a little in excitement. “So, a group thing?”

“A group thing.” Liam affirmed.

Xxx

Meanwhile in maths class, Luke needed to know how Niall and Ashton’s date had gone. The blonde one had been late that morning; they were at the middle of the lesson when he came so now they were communicating through notes.

 _How did it go last night?_ Luke looked at the teacher before passing it.

_Well, i think._

_Just well??_

_He seems to be a good lad_

_A lad?_ Luke felt frustrated. _N, the idea was a date-date, not a play-date._

_Don’t think i ready to date yet_

_Sure you are! Why did you go to the date if you werent?_

_I miss h. it doesn’t felt right_

Luke rolled his eyes. _Just try to give Ash a chance. he could make you forget him_

Xxx

“There you are!” Zayn exclaimed as soon as he saw Louis in the hallway after science with Liam. His boyfriend had left straight to ask Luke about the dance.

“Here I am,” the short boy nodded.

“Listen, Liam wants to go to the dance...” he began but Louis cut him.

“Oh god, this is awesome.  I didn’t think I would be alive to see you going to a dance.” He mocked.

“Yeah, I’m his bitch and all, whatever. The point is...” Zayn dismissed him.

“I didn’t need to know _that_ much, mate.” Louis joked.

“Are you ever going to let me finish?!” He snapped but he wasn’t really mad.

“Go on, then.” He crossed his arms in front of himself and looked t the tanned boy like he really was interested in whatever his friend was going to say to him.

“So, as I was saying, Liam wants to go on a limousine...”

“Of course.”

After giving Louis a deadly glance, Zayn continued.

“...but it’s too expensive, so we were thinking about going with more people.” Louis looked at him like he was expecting him to add more; after a sigh, he did: “you could go with Luke.”

“You know I can’t go with Luke, Zayn. I’m with Eleanor.” He said the last part in a whisper.

“I know that, dickface. It’s going to be just a group thing. Besides it’s not like you are going with her anyways. Think about it like you are just doing me a favour and hanging out with friends.”

Louis seemed to think about it for several seconds and then nodded. “Alright.  So it’s just a group thing?”

“A group thing.”

“Did he say anything about me?” Louis asked with a smirk on his face.

Xxx

“Luke! Luke!” A voice called after him when he was heading to his locker. He turned around to see Liam. “I got something to ask you.”

Luke sighed. “If you are pregnant, you must know I won’t be the godfather for any Zayn’s children”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

Luke fake-smiled for one second and raised his eyebrow at that. “So, what’s up?”

“What would you said about going to the dance with Louis?” Liam asked tentatively. “It’s only a group thing, to fill the limo, you know?” he added quickly.

He ducked his head. “I don’t know.”

“C’mon, you guys are getting along pretty well lately,” Liam insisted.

Luke tried to contain the smile that was fighting to take over his face; he lost. What his friend was saying was true. Louis wasn’t so bad after all and going to the dance with him wasn’t going to be the end of the world. “Okay. Just a group thing, then?”

“Just a group thing,” Liam agreed and they began to walk together.

“Did he say anything about me?”

Xxx

Another evening, same situation. He and Michael definitively were going to have sex this time. Except that, another evening, same situation, _same fucking buzz on his phone_.

“Fucking Zayn” Harry muttered as he saw the ID. “What do you want, Z?”

“You know you don’t have to answer my calls if they bother you so much, don’t you?” His friend replied after hearing Harry’s harsh tone.

“Well, I already did, do you may as well tell me why you called.”

“Don’t think I won’t.” There was a pause then. Harry didn’t say anything because he knew the tanned boy wanted to piss him off. He just waited for his friend to give up and continue with the talk. “We need more people to help with the limousine’s cost for the dance. The more, the cheapest, you know?”

“I’m not going to the dance, Z.”

“Oh, I thought, maybe you and Mich-”

“Nah, I don’t think he wants to go, either.”

“You sure?”

Harry glanced at Michael who was looking back at him frowning.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then. Sorry for interrupt. Bye, mate.” Harry hung up and turned to the younger boy.

“Why you won’t take me to the dance?” Michael sounded annoyed. Harry sighed. Great, this was what he needed.

“I didn’t think you wanted to go.”

“I’m not saying I want to go, but it wouldn’t have hurt you to ask.”

“Do you wanna go to the dance?”

“I don’t want to go if you don’t want to take me” Michael sentenced crossing his arms.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed again. “I’ll call Zayn.”

 _Fucking, Zayn_.

Michael smiled. “Okay. Maybe we could do it on your most hated teacher’s desk,” _that was good_ , Harry thought, “because we are not having sex right now, just for your information.” _That wasn’t so good_.

Xxx

It was so good not having to snick around for once. Eleanor’s mother was on vacation and the couple had the entire house for themselves.

The teacher was making dinned while Louis was watching the telly. Hey, don’t look at him like that; it was the best for everybody if he just stayed out of the kitchen, besides he had brought the desert. And okay, maybe he wasn’t looking at the TV as much as he was reading the book reports from his classmates.

Eleanor had given an F to Harry, but thanks to Louis now it was a B-! You got to keep it believable, he thought, he couldn’t have changed the grade to a B+. It wasn’t legal to change the grades in favour of your friends while your teacher wasn’t looking, but it wasn’t legal to have sex with her, either. Louis was just doing what he had to do.

He had got an A- and Niall a C+. Those were okay, _fair_. They had passed and that was enough.

Luke’s paper was really good. Eleanor hasn’t marked it yet but he was sure the boy would get an A. He was nothing but brilliant. The paper remembered Louis about the dance. He hasn’t told Eleanor. It wasn’t a big deal, just a group thing, but it was better if she found out sooner than later.

“Hey, El.” Louis spoke up as he got up to go to the kitchen.

“Mm?” She was making sauce, so didn’t look up.

“You know there is a dance coming?” He asked leaning against the wall.

“Uh, don’t remind me. I got to chaperon.” She shook her head and turned to him with a curious look in her face: “Why?”

“We are thinking about going together, with the lads.”

“Who?”

“You know, Harry and this guy Michael, Zayn and Liam, Luke and I, as far as I know.”

“Luke _and_ you?” She pushed.

“Not like that. It’s a group thing!” He explained but Eleanor didn’t seem very convinced, so he went to hug her and kiss her neck. “Maybe we could be together a couple of minutes there, too.”

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Xxx

“Can you believe Zayn told Harry he could go to the dance with us? I obviously told him that Harry and Michael are not coming with us in the limo!” Liam complained.

Luke really liked Liam more when he was pining after Zayn instead of dating the guy.  Don’t get him wrong, he loved Liam but lately his friend was unbearable.

“He’s going with Michael?” Niall asked with sad eyes. The three of them were in the blonde one’s room, sitting on his bed definitely not doing homework, just gossiping.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Ni.”

“That’s okay. I think I’m going out with Ashton that night, anyways.”

“You sure? I don’t think you are ready to see anyone else,” Liam meant good, but Luke meant better, so he couldn’t stay quiet.

“If Harry is ready to see someone new, so is Niall.” He stated. “Do I have to remind you that Niall was the one who cheated? Harry should be destroyed, but he isn’t. Maybe he had wanted to end things for a while, but didn’t have the guts to do it!”

“Luke!” Liam protested.

“I’m the one who is destroyed.” Niall retorted. “We were fine. Why did I have to ruin everything?”

“My point is that if Harry would love you as much as you love him, he would have forgiven you by now. You were drunk, it was Josh’s fault.  You should let it go and date again. Maybe Ashton isn’t the love of your life, but he could be who makes you forget about Harry.”

“That would be using Ashton, Luke!” Liam complained.

“I’m not telling Niall to marry the guy, Liam! I’m just telling ‘snog the hell out of him’!” He snapped.

Thank God he was going to the dance with Louis and won’t be taking any shit form his friends and their love lives for one night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My responsibilities have found me, so I don't think I'll post again until late July :/

“She gave me a D? What the fuck?!” Luke was furious. When the class ended, Miss Calder finally handled back the book reports and the woman had given him a fucking D. He turned to Louis, who sat next to him. “Can you believe it? I killed my ass on this paper and she gave me a D!”

The older boy frowned. “I don’t get it. You told me about it the other day and it seemed really good.”

“I have never been so proud of a paper in my life and the woman goes a gives me a D!” Luke didn’t want to brag in front of Louis and look like an ass, but he knew the paper was good. “This isn’t staying like this.” And with that he stood up, left the classroom and went for a second opinion.

That paper didn’t deserve a D, he was sure of it.

Xxx

“How come I’m going to pass science without Harry? I failed my last test and it’s totally his fault!” Niall was yelling at Liam and Zayn. The tanned boy wanted to point out that if Niall hadn’t cheated on Harry, the curly haired would still being his lab partner, but he was too clever to do it. If he was lucky, he would make it the whole day without fighting his boyfriend over their friends.

“Did you study?” Liam asked.

“Mate, I’m rubbish at science. Harry always did all they work and I did other things” he winked and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Is this guy for real?” he asked Liam.

“What?” Niall didn’t let the brown eyed boy answer. “Is it wrong to go beyond kissing with your boyfriend? If that why you are so afraid of touching Liam?”

Zayn froze. He didn’t just say that. Liam hasn’t told his friends about their non-existent sex life and how Zayn wanted to wait, has he?

The tanned boy didn’t say a thing. He just turned around and left.

Xxx

Luke had left so fast that they didn’t have time to talk about the dance. Louis had wanted to talk about them going together. Right, they weren’t going together, _together_. It was a group thing, Louis knew. But he wanted to talk anyways.

First he needed to talk to Eleanor. Louis himself had read Luke’s paper and it deserved an A. Or at least a B, he wasn’t an expert. He suspected she graded it with a D because she was jealous of the younger boy, which would be really stupid of her.

“Ele-Miss Calder, do you have a moment?” He asked standing at the teachers’ room door. The young woman was drinking coffee with three of her colleagues.

“Sure, Louis,” was her answer. She nodded at the others before following him to the hallway. “What’s up?”

“I was wonder if...” He stopped himself, looked down for a second and the raised his eyes again. “I feel an idiot for asking you this, but I need to get it out of my system.” He began. “Did you give Luke a D because we are going together to the dance?”

“So you are going together, now?” She enquired with a suspicious tone.

“No! I meant together as a group.” He liked his lips and added: “Well? Did you?”

“Of course not, Louis!” She didn’t raise her voice. There was people coming and going through the hallway after all. “Where did that come from?”

He really was an idiot. “I’m sorry, El. It’s just... you were so upset about it and Luke is such a good student and smart.”

“He _is_ a good student, but he’s not _smart_ , Louis” She waved off.

“How come?”

“His paper was nothing but a superficial analysis. He uses big words to make it look impressive and focuses on every little detail so it’ll be longer; there is not a _real_ analysis, though. He may rule the school with that, but they’ll smash him at UNI.” She explained. “He just thinks he had some kind of crown because his father is a teacher here.”

“Oh. I’m so, so sorry.” How could he have doubted her professionalism?

“It’s okay.” She leaned forwards and whispered: “you better make it up for me tonight.”

“I will.” He said smirking.

Xxx

“Zaynie!” Liam called after him but Zayn didn’t turn around.

The tanned boy had told his boyfriend hi didn’t feel ready to have sex. It was something personal. He had trusted Liam and the boy had told Niall. _Niall!_ And Luke must know too.

“Zayn, I’m sorry.” Liam apologized once he reached him.

“You don’t get it, Liam.”

“I told them because it was something good. Niall was complaining about how bad Harry always insisted him on having sex and Luke said that he and his friends were the same and I just had to tell them!” Liam justified himself in a rush.

“Wow, how romantic of you!” Zayn faked a smile. “The problem is not just it, what bothers me the most is that you don’t respect me!”

Liam stepped backwards.

“You always find the way to discuss with me and dismiss everything I said.” Zayn continued. “I love you but I need you to respect me!”

“I’m sorry” Liam said looking down. “You love me?” He added after a while.

Zayn sighed. “Yes, I do.”

After what it seemed like an eternity Liam confessed shyly “I love you too.”

Zayn surrendered. It was so easy with it come to Liam. Why he even bothered? Liam would always win him over.

Xxx

When Luke arrived to his locker at the end of the school day, he saw Louis waiting for him and smiled.

“Hey.” The older boy greeted him lazily.

“Hi, there.”

“How are you since this morning?” Louis asked.

“I’m better. _Calmer_.” Luke said nodding.

“That’s good.” Louis also nodded. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the dance. You know Zayn and Liam...”

“Yeah, they set us up. I mean, we all are going together.” Luke finished.

“Right, we are going together in a group. Together.” Louis agreed.

Luckily, the principal appeared before Luke could keep with the awkward conversation.

“Mister Hemmings, three teachers and I checked the paper and turns out you were right; it deserves an A. I’m going to talk with Miss Calder about this right now. Would you like to join me?”

“Of course.” Luke said and they headed to the teacher’s class. Louis followed them.

“What’s happening?” he asked.

“I presented a complaint to the principal.” Luke answered proudly.

When they arrived, the principal explained Miss Calder the situation. The woman had the guts of looking surprised.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I have a lot of things on my mind. I’ll reread it.” She proposed.

 “Thanks.” Luke fake-smiled at her. “I was sure that grade wasn’t right”.

Louis was next to him and said nothing during the whole exchange.

“I apologize, Luke.” She smiled back. The boy could tell it was a smile as fake as his.

“I’m sure you are going to give it the right grade this time,” he sentenced, say goodbye to her and the principal and began to walk.  After a few steps he turned around. “Are you coming, Louis?”

Louis looked at the teacher, swallowed but finally he nodded and went after the younger boy without saying a word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to post before August.

“You should have seen her face!” Luke was at the limo telling the rest of the group about his problem with Eleanor. Louis just listened as Liam and a couple from his Geography class, Lourdes and Matt, laughed at the story, while Zayn glanced at him with a concerned look. “I still don’t know why she gave me a D. I mean, if I deserved it, she wouldn’t have agreed on checking the paper again.” The boy shook his head.

Louis did know. Well, he was quite sure. He just needed to talk to Eleanor and clarify things. The boy refused to believe she’d do something as unprofessional as give Luke a bad grade only because she was jealous but that was what it looked like.

Ok, dating a student wasn’t very professional of her either, but that wasn’t an unethical issue; they were in love. They were in love, weren’t they?

The limo stopped and Liam’s “we are here!” pulled Louis out of his thoughts.

“Are you alright?” Luke asked him with a quizzical smile as the other boys were already leaving the vehicle.

“Uh? Ah, yeah, I’m fine” he tried a smile. “Just zoomed out for a bit, you know? Let’s go inside.”

“Let’s go!”

Xxx

That was so _not_ his scene. If someday in the future, Liam would him for a proof of his love, Zayn would mention that night as one. He didn’t like those kinds of things and only came because of his boyfriend.

Liam had wanted to come so badly that he rented the limo and, to fill it, he invited some couple from their class he had never spoke with before! He even convinced Luke to go with Louis. Zayn was sure it was only possible because the younger boy was a very good friend and noticed Liam’s desperation. Because really, Luke spending time voluntary with any of them? That wasn’t possible.

“Oh, the happy couple is wearing matching outfits!” Harry joked as he and Michael approached to them.

They were wearing grey three piece tuxedos and a white shirt. The only difference in their outfits was Liam’s navy tie and Zayn’s black bow, each matching with their respective belt. Liam had chosen them.

“Hi, guys” Michael greeted and Zayn nodded and gave him a smile in response, at the same time Liam replied to Harry throwing him a look:

“ _Coordinated_ outfits.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “My bad” he blinked at Zayn and left to the dancefloor with his date.

“It’s so unfair for Niall to lose this dance just because _they_ are coming. Since when does Harry come to school dances?”

_Relax, don’t say anything that could lead to a fight. You can do it._

“Since when do _I_ come to dances?” _Bad Zayn_.

“Uh, since we are together.” Liam looked puzzled.

“Well, then; Harry comes to dances since he’s with Michael.” Liam opened his mouth to say something but Zayn continued before he could speak. “And nobody forbade Niall to come. Also, can you stop doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Attacking my friend! Even when he’s not around. In the same way you’ll always defend Niall, I will always defend Harry. I thought we had agreed on not to discuss because of them anymore.”

“You’re right. Let just forget about them and have a good night.”

“Good Liam.”

His boyfriend arched and eyebrow in question. Zayn shook his head and smiled in response.

Xxx

After an hour of dancing, he and Michael decided to go to a more private place, which meant science’s class room. The younger boy leaded their way through the hallways and Harry followed happy.

He was so into it.

The problem was that before closing the door he saw Niall and Ashton laughing. Harry vaguely noticed they weren’t dressing properly for a dance, he just could focus in how bright and loud his ex was laughing.

He seemed really happy. Happy with someone else. He was about to close the door and have sex with Michael when Niall looked at him. In that moment the blonde’s smile dropped.

Just like Harry enthusiasm.

Xxx

“Liam, I have to tell you something” Luke said to his friends. Both boys had left their dates alone to get something to drink. The younger boy looked around before continue. “I think I might like Louis”.

“You _think_ you _might_ like him?” Liam smirked.

“Okay. I like him” He smiled.

He and Louis had been dancing for two hours. It had been magical. The older boy was funny and he always made Luke loosen up. As much he hated to admit it, Luke needed that.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Well, Luke wasn’t shallow but he was pretty conscious of the way Louis looked at him. Besides the younger boy was a handsome guy. It is not like Louis would reject him. But no. Luke couldn’t just tell him. He really liked Louis and he didn’t want a snog or just because the situation was there; he wanted something deeper. He needed to be subtle.

“I’m gonna do something about it”.

Xxx

Louis had been looking for Eleanor the whole night. Okay, not the whole night; Luke had been very much distracting. Dancing with the boy in public had felt better and had been so much more meaningful than all the time he had been dated the teacher.

What was going on in his mind?! He was in the middle of the dancefloor just standing, thinking. He needed to move.

“Lou,” he heard Luke’s voice and turned around to face him, “do you wanna do something after the dance?” he smiled. God, Luke had such a breathtaking smile.

“Uh, I... I can’t. I’m sorry.” He needed to talk to Eleanor soon. Things were working out between them if the was feeling this way about Luke.

“Oh.” The younger boy stood still for a couple of seconds, like he wasn’t expecting that, then he smiled. “Okay, no problem there. I’m asking everyone for an after party!” he said with too much enthusiasm to be genuine. Louis hated himself in that moment. He watched as Luke kept asking everyone to that after party, wearing the same fake smile.

 

Louis glanced at a corner and saw Eleanor. Without hesitation, he went towards her and made sing for her to follow him to the hallways.

“You finally got tired of dancing with your loverboy?” She asked with sarcasm.

“El, please, don’t start,” Louis begged.

She voiced an offended “oh”.

“I want to know why you gave Luke a D when he deserved a better grade.” He sentenced ignoring her.

Then it was her time to beg: she approached and hugged him, “I’m sorry, I was just jealous. Please, don’t be mad.”

“Why did you lie to me?” His voice was void of emotion.

“I didn’t want to admit it! Jesus, Louis. I know it was fool of me thinking that you could be attracted to him, but I couldn’t help myself.”

He shook his head and moved away from her. “I think we should end things.”

“You _are_ attracted o him!” Her face was filled with realization.

What could he say? That feeling Luke’s skin against his while dancing warmed his body in a way that having sex with her never did? He couldn’t be that cruel.

“El, this only probes we can handle this relationship.” He opted to avoid the subject.

“You simply don’t have the balls to say it at my face, don’t you?” She retorted.

 Louis sighed. “It had nothing to do with Luke!” He was only half lying; things with Eleanor weren’t right, but if it wasn’t because of Luke, Louis wouldn’t have realised it. “It’s the hiding, the jealousy. I want to have a normal date, to talk about you with everybody. I want to be able to fucking kiss the person I’m with in front of people! I know I have no right to demand anything from you; I knew from the start how things were going to be, but I never thought I needed those little things so much.”

“We still can do that. We could have dates in another city, without being afraid of someone recognizing us. Louis, we could have a real relationship once you graduate” she offered.

“Eleanor, I still have two years of school once I finished this one. Are you going to be jealous of every person I’ll talk to? Besides, eventually someone would find out.” He shook his head once more. “It’s for the best.”

She didn’t answer and Louis took it as a sign to go back to the dance. “You’ll regret it” she finally said.

Louis didn’t play attention; he was looking for Luke but he didn’t see him.

“Louis,” Harry approached to him, he somehow managed to come from the centre of the dancefloor to the door without stop dancing with Michael. “Zayn was looking for you, they were about to go,” Harry told him. How this boy still had energies? He had arrived before them and was still dancing.

“Oh, do you think they already left?” He asked.

“I don’t know. They did go outside, though. Liam seemed to be in a rush.”

“Well, I’ll check outside, then. Thanks, mate. Enjoy the rest of the night. See ya, Michael.”

“Bye, Louis” the younger boy replied at the same time Harry said “you’re welcome”.

 

Louis went outside just in time to see Luke kissing some other guy and leaving with him in his car. He had lost his chance. Awesome.

He decited tor walk around the parking and search for Zayn. He figured out that if he couldn’t find the tanned boy, he could always just ask Harry for a ride. He didn’t feel like being around of a couple as cosy as he and Michael, though. He’d rather be with Zayn and Liam; you could always count with a tense situation around them.

The finally found them going into the limo, at the end of the parking lot. Zayn gave a sad smile and followed Liam inside, Louis was next and last. It surprised him to find Niall and Ashton there, but he didn’t mention it.

Lourdes and Matt were kissing; they seemed to be the only ones happy. Zayn looked exhausted, Liam didn’t stop shooting deadly glanced at his boyfriend and at Louis, Niall was simply sad and Ashton was hugging him in silence.

Yep, all in all, that was a better company than just a happy couple.


End file.
